1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for a user to receive status updates regarding their residential or commercial security systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system that allows an user to send a request for a status update to a central monitoring station from a remotely located device and to receive the status update on the remotely located device.
2. Description of Related Art
Security systems, such as for both commercial and residential use, have become commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. A security system includes any life, safety, and property protection system. A typical security system includes a security device located at the commercial or residential property and a central monitoring station, which is remotely located from the security device.
Typically, a user subscribes or registers the security device with one central monitoring station. The user provides the central monitoring station with information regarding the property that a security device is protecting and personal information. Each user is assigned a unique account number. These account numbers are stored in a server at the central monitoring station.
A central monitoring station includes a plurality of receivers, automation computer and a configuration computer. The receivers are used to communicate with different security devices located at a remote residence or commercial businesses. The receivers communicate with the security devices via one or more networks. The receivers receive messages via a communication link from the local individual security systems. Each receiver is connected to the automation system. The automation system is used to process the messages. The automation system is typically an automation computer. The receivers are connected to the automation computer by an automation computer port.
The central monitoring station is staffed with operators to monitor all incoming communications from the security device and to determine when an alarm is set by a monitored security system. The operator contacts emergency services such as fire or police personnel in the appropriate municipality by telephone to report the alarm.
In response to a received message, the central monitoring station processes the message and performs the necessary response. The messages from the respective security devices may include identifiers that identify the security systems. Additionally, the central monitoring station operator may notify the user of an event.
One known system to notify the user of an occurrence of an event is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,930, to Skinner, issued on Mar. 9, 2004, which describes a method and apparatus that automatically notifies an user of the occurrence of an event. Skinner discloses a method for detecting, routing, and presenting alerting messages for a user in response to a specific event. Skinner also provides a means for programming a specific routing priority for automatically messaging the user. Although the user is notified of an event, the user cannot trigger the notification.
However, there is still a need for users to be able to contact the central monitoring station to request the status of their security device themselves and not wait for the central monitoring station or another system to generate the notification.